


See You Again

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween, Magic, Pre-Relationship, Resurrection, Samhain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Halloween, Lydia gives Scott a very special gift - a night with Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again

“Lydia, this is not how I planned on spending my Halloween.” Scott tugged at his coat as he followed Lydia through the cemetery. Senior year in high school, Scott should have been going to the biggest party in Beacon Hills, on the edges of the Preserve. Everyone was going to be there - everyone except Scott and Lydia, apparently.

“This is better,” Lydia replied.

“Better than the biggest party of the year? I figured you, of all people, would want to be there,” Scott said.

“This is more important.”

“More important than a party?” Scott gave a mock gasp, grinning.

“Yes,” Lydia glanced over her shoulder at Scott. “Now keep up, we’re almost there.”

“Almost where?”

“Here.” Lydia stopped and turned to face Scott. “Happy Halloween, Scott.” She set her bag down on the ground and pulled out a lantern, turning it on and setting it down on the ground.

“Wh-what is this?” Scott paled and stepped back, away from the illuminated gravestone bearing the name of his first love.

“A Samhain gift,” Lydia said softly. “Something that I can give you, and only tonight.”

Scott bit his lip and took a couple of steps back. “You need to explain this, Lyd.”

Lydia smiled a bit and stepped forward, stepping into Scott’s personal space. “There’s a spell,” she said. “I’ve been visiting forums, finding witches to confirm this is legit. It took me a long time but I found someone who helped me a lot - her name is Willow and she’s probably the most powerful witch in the world. Anyway, she walked me through this spell and it will work.”

“Lydia, what will work?” Scott asked. “You haven’t told me what all this is!”

Lydia sighed softly. “Allison,” she whispered. “I can give you Allison, for one night.”

Scott took another step backwards, nearly tripping over his own feet. “Wh-what?”

“This spell will bring Allison back for one night,” Lydia repeated. “I don’t know how she’ll come back, either corporeal or not, but she’ll be back.”

“Lydia,” Scott breathed. “I can’t … you don’t have to do this.”

“No, I don’t have to, I want to,” Lydia replied. “So sit your ass down and let me work.”

Scott bit his lip and dropped onto the grass, watching as Lydia unpacked her bag, setting all her items on the grass.

“All right, now it’s not a new moon, which is good.” Lydia told Scott as she unpacked. “A full moon would be best, but not for you, so we’ll work with what we have. Willow gave me a simple protection spell just to be on the safe side.”

Scott sat in silence as Lydia finished setting everything out, then stood directly on Allison’s grave, holding a small branch of wood in her hand. “Avodire,” Lydia said. “Used for defense and protection and is excellent for conjuration.”

“Okay,” Scott said quietly. He didn’t want to say too much and was actually just a little scared.

Lydia closed her eyes and drew a pentagram in the air with the wand, chanting quietly. “Hail fair moon, ruler of night, guide me and mine until the light,” she whispered. “Hail fair moon, ruler of night, guide me and mine until the light.”

Scott gasped softly as the pentagram Lydia had drawn glowed bright purple and threw a bright bubble around them.

“Okay, now you really have to be quiet for this,” Lydia told Scott as she set a large white candle at the base of the headstone and stood back at the base of the grave, next to Scott.

Scott just swallowed and nodded.

Lydia closed her eyes and took a few calming, cleansing breaths before beginning. She drew another pentagram, this time over the grave, and watched as it turned a soft white and sank into the grass. She went and lit the candle before sitting on the grass next to Scott.

“For thou who sleeps in stone and clay, heed this call, rise up and obey, treck on through the Mortal door, assemble flesh and walk once more,” Lydia intoned.

Scott shivered as there was a large gust of wind, which blew out the flame. He jumped when Lydia suddenly collapsed against him.

“Lydia? Lyd?” Scott whispered, nudging Lydia gently, breathing a sigh of relief when Lydia finally started to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and Scott shivered again when he saw her eyes flash white. “Did it work?”

“Did what work?” Lydia’s voice seemed rougher, like she had something caught in her throat. “S-scott? Scott is that you? Where am I?”

“Lydia?” Scott rested his hand on hers, squeezing it gently. “Are you okay?”

“Scott,” Lydia whispered, suddenly throwing her arms Scott and hugging him tight. 

“It’s okay.” Scott rubbed Lydia’s back soothingly for a couple of minutes before breaking the hug and looking carefully at Lydia’s face. He frowned a bit as he looked into her eyes, chocolate brown eyes that were so familiar. “A-allison?”

“Where am I?”

Scott swallowed a couple of times, trying to keep the tears at bay. “You’re in Beacon Hills,” he whispered. “Lydia … Lydia brought you back. For tonight.”

“It’s Halloween. Dad said the veil between worlds was thin on Halloween, that we needed to be careful. Where’s Lydia?”

Scott bit his lip, hesitant. “The spell she used, she wasn’t sure how you’d come back,” he started. “You’re using her body.”

Allison glanced down and gasped. “Holy shit,” she said. “Um, you sure she’s okay with this?”

“I don’t think she would have done the spell if she wasn’t okay with it,” Scott replied, still staring. He knew it was Lydia’s body, but yet it was so distinctly Allison. “You’re here. You’re really here.”

“Guess so.” Allison reached out and cupped Scott’s cheek. “We’ll make the most of the time we have.”

Scott swallowed and nodded, leaning into the gentle touch. “I missed you.” He couldn’t help but whisper the words, tears falling down his face.

“I missed you, too,” Allison whispered back, using her thumb to wipe away a few of the tears. “Can we, can we go somewhere? I don’t want to be here.”

Scott swallowed and nodded. “Think so,” he said. He kept a hold of Allison’s hand as he stood and packed up everything that Lydia had brought. “Think Lydia would have told me if I couldn’t leave.”

“Good,” Allison murmured, glancing down at the headstone and shivering.

Scott didn’t waste any time packing up and getting Allison back, first to the car, and then to his place. “Mom’s got the nine to nine shift,” he said as he let Allison inside. “So, we’ve got the place to ourselves.”

“Would be hard to explain otherwise,” Allison commented. “You’re taller.”

“You’re shorter.” Scott laughed softly and wrapped his arms around Allison. “Lydia’s not at tall as you.”

“Explains why I feel a bit cramped,” Allison replied. 

Scott laughed again and leaned down, resting his forehead against hers. “I just want … “ He trailed off and sighed softly.

“The night is ours,” Allison whispered.

“I just want to hold you.” Scott blushed a bit and pressed a kiss to Allison’s forehead.

Allison smiled and snuggled against Scott. “I’d like that,” she said, “very much.”

Scott returned the smile and slipped his hand into hers again, leading her up the stairs to his bedroom. “It’s messy, sorry,” he mumbled.

“Didn’t expect that to change,” Allison replied. She let go of his hand and sat on the bed, patting the spot next to her. “Come here.”

Scott was across the room and on the bed moments later, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close, running his hands up and down her back. 

They somehow ended up laying down on Scott’s bed, Allison’s head on Scott’s chest, Scott’s arms locked tight around her. They spent hours upon hours just talking - Scott filled Allison in on everything that had happened and Allison talked in vague terms about the afterlife.

“Scott,” Allison said softly.

“Hmmm?” Scott hummed sleepily.

“Don’t forget me.” Before Scott could comment, Allison continued. “But don’t let the memory of me be what holds you back. Go to college, make some stupid mistakes, buy that motorcycle I know you want to buy … find love. Have a family, put roots down. Live, Scott. Promise me you’ll live.”

Scott can’t stop the tears from falling down his face, and he clings tighter to Allison. “Promise,” he whispered. He yawned wide, then blinked a couple of times to try to keep from falling asleep.

“It’s okay to sleep, Scott,” Allison murmured, tilting her head to look up at him.

Scott shook his head. “No, because when I wake up, you’ll be gone.”

Allison smiled softly. “I’ll be gone no matter what,” she replied. “When the sun rises, my time will be up. I don’t want … I don’t want you to be awake when I go.”

Scott closed his eyes and gave a shuddering sigh. “Okay.” He knew she was right - it would be easier if he was asleep when the time came for Allison to go back. He shifted onto his side and tucked Allison in front of him, so her head was tucked under her chin. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too, Scott,” Allison whispered. She waited until she knew Scott was asleep, could hear his slow, deep breaths. “I know you can hear me, Lydia. I can feel you here, too. And I just wanted to thank you - for giving Scott this, for giving _me_ this. Just, keep an eye on him. I gave him a list of things he needs to do, so if you could help him with that … “

Scott gave a soft snore and wiggled a bit, making Allison smile.

“He might freak out a bit when he wakes up in the morning,” Allison continued. “Because I’ll be gone, but you’ll be here. Maybe … maybe I can come back next year?” She waited a couple of minutes and then smiled and nodded. “Good. And also? If you discuss battle strategy with Scott, something he could use in his video games, it’s a good way to get his attention. I’ve seen how you looked at him.”

Allison could feel Lydia ‘hmph’, but just chuckled softly as she snuggled in and closed her eyes. Scott might not do everything she told him to, but maybe she could orchestrate some of them into happening. 

He deserved some happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been listening to Elle King lately and heard the song [See You Again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tlnVT2Aj-_I) which inspired this bunny that wouldn't go away ...


End file.
